Having You
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hinata yang merasa sedikit iri dengan hubungan Sakura dan Naruto. Melihat bagaimana keakraban yang di miliki kedua pasangan itu. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan Sasuke yang memiliki tipe sama-sama pendiam/Ingin memberitahu bagaimana dirinya juga mengalami pembengkakan garis mata semenjak kemarin malam membuat tugas segunung./Tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa/For#EternalLoveForSasuHina


**Having You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : ****SasuHina Version**

**Warning :**** AU,**** Typo, OOC,**** alur kecepetan.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**FluffTimeProject#25#**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu terduduk tempatnya, dengan pandangan Lavender yang sejak tadi terpaku pada pemandangan kedua pasangan tak jauh dari posisinya. Helaan napas terdengar pelan, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, namun raut kecemasan yang tersirat di sana tidak menghilang. Walau samar-samar tapi yang pasti dirinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu sekarang-

Menahan kantuk akibat bergadang semalam tadi, salah satu tangan ia gunakan memangku wajahnya.

"Manisnya mereka~" bergumam pelan, saat memperhatikan pemuda berambut pirang dan gadis berambut merah muda kini tengah bertengkar kecil, sang gadis yang memukul puncak kepala kekasihnya pelan dengan teriakan protes, diiringi kekehan geli dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Walau bertengkar, terlihat sekali kalau mereka benar-benar saling menyukai. Salah satu cara interaksi mereka yang membuatnya tertarik. Sangat akrab dan menyenangkan.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata-

Sakura Haruno dan kekasihnya Naruto Uzumaki, lagi-lagi pagi ini di awali dengan teriakan cemberut Sakura dan di tanggapi dengan tawa kecil Naruto. Berakhir dengan teman perempuannya yang tergolong _Tsundere _itu memerah saat Naruto menggodanya.

Hinata suka melihat mereka-

Sangat harmonis-

"….." gadis indigo itu terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya pandangannya teralih pada seseorang di sampingnya.

'Sasuke-kun.'

Sesosok pemuda berambut raven, berumur sama dengannya. Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihnya yang kini tengah berkonsentrasi pada sebuah buku di hadapannya, dengan sepasang _headset _di telinga, mendengarkan lagu serta membaca pagi-pagi mengawali hari.

Tidak, Hinata bukannya tidak suka dengan kegiatan Sasuke. Dia malah senang karena memiliki kekasih rajin seperti sang raven.

Hanya saja-

Lirik-

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia melirik ke arah pemuda Uchiha di sana. Helaan napas yang hendak di keluarkannya tadi berganti dengan uapan menahan kantuk.

Di berikan tugas banyak dan harus selesai hari ini. Dirinya benar-benar mengantuk. Sudah lima kali ia menguap. Dan dirinya merasa heran dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah sepertinya. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

* * *

"_Huaa, mataku berubah jadi panda, kau juga sama Naruto."_

"_Hehe, biar jadi panda kau tetap cantik. Sini aku pinjamkan dadaku, tidur saja. Nanti kubangunkan~"_

"_Baka~"_

* * *

Perhatiannya teralihkan mendengar suara Naruto, Sakura. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut, 'Menyenangkan sekali~' melihat bagaimana Sakura bermanja-manja dengan Naruto.

"…." Hinata tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Pikirannya terlalu takut, memikirkan bagaimana kalau nanti ia bersikap sama dengan teman merah mudanya itu. Dan yang ada nanti merepotkan, mengganggu acara Sasuke.

Ia ingin menjadi kekasih yang tidak merepotkan, bisa saja nanti Sasuke kesal. Dan mengingat bagaimana sikap mereka berdua yang hampir sama.

Dirinya yang pendiam, dan Sasuke yang lebih suka berdiam diri daripada berbicara banyak seperti Naruto.

"….."

Iri dengan kedua pasangan itu?

"…."

"…"

'A..apa yang kupikirkan?!' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menghapus bayangan-bayangan jeleknya tentang kedua sahabatnya. Dia tidak boleh iri, Hinata hanya-

**Grek!**

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak seketika saat mendengar suara deritan kursi yang bergerak, pandangannya menuju cepat ke sumber suara-

"Sa..Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke yang berdiri dari posisinya tadi, dengan kedua buku yang ia tutup kembali. Kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya segera ia lepas, pandangan Onxy itu menatapnya pelan.

Membuatnya memalingkan wajah sekejap-

Apa tadi pikirannya terbaca? Apa Sasuke terganggu dengan sikapnya? Apa dia membuat keributan? Apa-

"Hn, ikut aku." Sekarang pemuda raven itu berdiri di sampingnya, kerutan alis Hinata terlihat. Bingung, sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Tangannya tertarik lembut, membuatnya bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"E..eh, sebentar lagi pelajarannya akan mulai Sasuke-kun!" sedikit panik, saat dirinya ikut tertarik keluar mengikuti langkah sang Uchiha.

Meninggalkan ruangan kelas-

Saat teman-teman menatap kepergian mereka bingung-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke mengajaknya keluar, "Kita mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" kerutan alisnya bertambah saat dirinya tahu kemana arah langkah kaki Sasuke berjalan.

Mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang familiar-

"Hn, kau bergadang kemarin malam?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Sang Hyuuga tersentak-

"I..iya," mengangguk kecil, menundukkan wajahnya malu. Apa lingkaran matanya terlihat?

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan padaku untuk mengerjakan tugas? Tugasku sudah selesai dua hari lalu."

Melongo kaget, mendapati pekerjaan Sasuke yang sudah selesai tepat saat guru mereka memberikan mereka tugas hari itu juga.

Pemuda raven ini memang pintar, Hinata akui itu.

Menggeleng pelan, mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada kekasihnya, "A..aku tidak mau membuatmu kerepotan." Menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada kecil.

Dengusan terdengar, "Hn, sikapmu dari dulu benar-benar tidak berubah Hinata."

Menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam, saat reflek ia merasakan tarikan Sasuke pelan. Membuatnya tertarik ke arah sang Uchiha, mensejajarkan diri berjalan di samping kekasih ravennya.

Pandangan Lavender yang perlahan mengadah, menatap wajah Sasuke. Memperlihatkan bagaimana ia mendapatkan senyuman tipis terukir manis di sana-

"Sekarang kau harus beristhirahat di ruang Uks sampai pelajaran pertama selesai." Ucapan tegas terdengar, tanpa bantahan, dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat saat dirinya hendak memprotes.

"Ta..tapi-"

"Aku akan menemanimu, jangan membantah lagi."

"E..eh-" pandangan Hinata teralih mendengar nada perintah dari Sasuke, kembungan pipi terlihat.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun mengajakku membolos?" bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Hn, kali ini saja."

"…." Sang Hyuuga terdiam, memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Sasuke masih erat menggenggam tangannya.

Senyuman yang sejak tadi tertahan kini terlihat, semburat merah terpampang manis di pipinya. Hinata menunduk, bibirnya bergumam-

"_Arigatou,_ Sasuke-kun~" seraya berbisik pelan.

"Hn?"

Pikirannya berubah dengan cepat, perasaan iri tadi menghilang begitu saja. Hinata sadar mereka berdua memang tidak sama dengan kedua pasangan Naruto, Sakura-

Naruto yang berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Sang Uzumaki yang ceria dan Sang Uchiha yang dingin serta pendiam.

Sakura yang penuh semangat dan dirinya yang pemalu.

Tapi apa yang sama dari mereka itu membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil-

"Um, tidak apa-apa~"

Mereka memang tidak bisa saling berteriak, atau saling menggoda-

Karena baginya sekarang.

Saling tersenyum dan bersama-sama seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya senang. Ya, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyesal memiliki kekasih _Tsundere _seperti Sasuke~

* * *

_Bersikap dingin padahal diam-diam memperhatikannya~_

_Hanya dirinya yang tahu~_

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE~**

* * *

Masih berjalan di lorong sekolah, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hinata menatap tubuh tegap Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu masih enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Dan satu hal lagi yang Hinata ingat, dirinya akan bolos setelah ini ingat? Dan itu artinya siapa yang akan mengumpulkan tugas mereka pada Kakashi_-sensei_?!

Oh benar juga!

Mencoba memberatkan langkahnya, "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dengan tugas kita? Nanti siapa yang akan mengumpulkannya?! A..ah lebih baik kita kembali saja ke kelas, aku bisa kok menahan diri untuk tidak tidur di kelas, jadi-" ucapan panjang lebarnya langsung terhenti saat, pandangan Onyx itu menatapnya sekilas-

Berujar cepat, dan sukses membuat tubuhnya membeku-

"Hn, diamlah atau kucium kau di sini sekarang juga." Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat ultimatumnya.

"…."

Menyentakkan otak sang Hyuuga, dan tentu saja-

**Blush~**

Membuat semburat merah di pipinya semakin terlihat jelas.

* * *

_Yah, Sasuke memang pintar memegang kelemahannya._

* * *

**The Real End~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Seneng bisa ikut berpatisipasi dengan event SasuHina pertama Mushi, moga-moga penggemar SasuHina suka dengan fic ini. Di sini mushi juga buat versi side NaruSakunya atau lebih tepatnya dari versinya Sakura tentang Naruto. Kalau ada waktu mampir ya ke sana #tendang# :v

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
